1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, a method of administrating license, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, there is known a license administration system featured to respond to a use request for using a software program with a license as a method of controlling the license in, for example, an information processing apparatus. This license administration system has a function of administrating an application and information of a device performing the application. This license administration system performs a license administration activating an application in a device to which an execution is permitted (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-18770
In recent years, there is increasing a new mode of providing a service where only a necessary function can be used when a user needs it. In a case where the service can be used by the above new mode of providing the service, the user purchases, for example, a license from a sales company (a distributor) of the service.
A service distributor administrates the license issued to the user by, for example, a business system. The service providing system judges whether the service is provided based on the license issued by the business system. However, in a case where multiple business systems are provided such that individual business systems are provided for each distributor, it is not easy to administrate the license issued by each business system.